Argumento cosmológico Kalam
O argumento cosmológico Kalam é uma versão do argumento cosmológico muito defendida por William Lane Craig que consiste essencialmente em três passos: * Tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa. * O Universo começou a existir. * Logo, o Universo tem uma causa.Artigo sobre Kalam na Iron Chariots Wiki. Embora a primeira premissa seja óbvia, atestada por experiência comum e pela lógica metafísica de que "nada sai do nada"Veja o Problema do Nada, a segunda carece de alguma evidência que a suporte como sendo verdadeira. Para isso, a cosmologia do Big Bang é utilizada e há uma segunda parte do argumento feita para suportá-la através da lógica: # Um infinito real não pode existir. # Uma série de eventos sem começo é um infinito real. # Logo, o universo não pode ter existido infinitamente no passado, já que isso seria uma série de eventos sem começo. Embora o argumento seja bem simples e aparentemente correto, muitas objeções têm sido levantadas contra ele, algumas com um alto grau de conhecimentos científicos (sobretudo no ramo da física quântica), enquanto que outros tendem ao absurdo . A conclusão final do argumento, com todas as suas explicações, defende a existência de um Deus que é a causa não-causada do universo, sem começo, atemporal, imutável, não-espacial, imaterial e pessoal com inimaginável poder.http://www.leaderu.com/offices/billcraig/docs/kalam-oppy.html Desenvolvimento do argumento A apresentação do argumento aqui mostrado será efetuado de acordo com o modo pelo qual o Fundador apresenta o argumento. Dessa maneira, o Fundador o divide em cinco partes: (1) Preparação, (2) o argumento, (3) primeira premissa: causas, (4) segunda premissa: infinitos reais e (4) conclusões. Preparação O argumento possui uma característica dinâmica, i.e. ele parte de um conjunto de princípios básicos conhecidos e relativos a conhecimentos naturais (ex.: o Universo existe, a lógica é válida e deve ser obedecida, etc.). A dinâmica do argumento segue a proposta teológica de que Deus é um ser necessário para a existência do Universo, i.e. sem Deus o Universo não existiria. Por isso, ele parte de uma base que não considera a hipótese da existência de Deus como verdadeira e tenta chegar ao ponto de concluir que, de fato, Deus é necessário para que o Universo exista. A compreensão desta dinâmica é importante para que não se cometa erros na interpretação do argumento como alguns ateus contra-apologéticos têm feitoVeja o artigo CRR a ICW: Kalam.. Ainda antes de se iniciar a apresentação do argumento, convém que se esclareça uma definição para Deus a fim de que, na parte da conclusão, não seja usado como contra-apologética a acusação de que o argumento é uma falácia de articulação especial. Como o argumento visa provar a existência do Deus cristão, considera-se especialmente os seus atributos: Se Deus existe, então Ele é, além de outros atributos,: # A causa do Universo (seu Criador) # transcendental (atemporal e não-espacial) # muito poderoso ("Todo-Poderoso") # muito inteligente e sábio ("onisciente") # pessoal # eterno (infinito no tempo tanto no futuro quanto no passado, seguindo-se daí que ele é não-causado (incriado) e sem começo) # uma entidade necessária # imutável # imaterial Uma vez que isso é esclarecido, diminui-se a possibilidade de maus-entendidos. O argumento O argumento Kalam é iniciado pela pergunta "por que todas as coisas existem ao invés de simplesmente nada?". William Lane Craig apresenta essa como sendo uma das maiores perguntas da filosofia, e rapidamente direciona-a à existência do Universo já que, como a dinâmica do argumento supõe, em primeira instância é o universo que delimita "as coisas que existem". O argumento é simplisticamente apresentado da seguinte maneira: # Tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa. # O Universo começou a existir. # Logo, o Universo tem uma causa. Ele, todavia, pode ainda ser mostrado de uma mais complexa: # Tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa da sua existência. # O Universo começou a existir. # Logo, o Universo tem uma causa da sua existência. # Uma vez que nenhuma explicação científica (em termos de leis da física) pode fornecer uma explicação causal para a origem do universo, a causa precisa ser pessoal (explicação é dada em termos de um agente pessoal).Craig and Smith 1993, chap. 1 (segundo o disposto em: http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/cosmological-argument/#4) O argumento possui estrutura lógica válida, já que a conclusão segue logicamente das premissas. Portanto, só é possível haver algum erro nas premissas, não no sistema lógico do argumento. O único indivíduo que já negou isso foi Daniel Dennett, quando, após lhe ser apresentado todo o argumento já com a conclusão de que Deus existe, afirmou que Craig estaria tirando conclusões erradas de premissas verdadeiras Primeira premissa: causas Segunda premissa: infinitos reais # Um real infinito número de coisas não pode existir. # Um Universo sem começo envolve um número real de infinitas coisas passados. # Logo, um Universo sem começo não pode existir.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8YN0fwo5J4 Já que a conclusão segue logicamente das duas premissas, a análise do argumento apresentado deve concentrar-se nas premissas. Da mesma maneira, a segunda premissa é verdadeira, já que se o Universo não tivesse começo, isso envolveria haver uma sequência infinita de eventos passados antes do tempo presente. Logo, a análise da afirmativa concentra-se na primeira premissa. Segundo Craig, uma forma melhor de provar que a primeira premissa é verdadeira é mostrando exemplos. 1 - Hotel de Hilbert 2 - Argumento da impossibilidade de formar um real infinito número de coisas adicionando-se um membro atrás do outro # Uma coleção formada adicionando-se um membro atrás do outro não pode ser um infinito real. # Uma série de eventos passados é uma coleção formada adicionando-se membros um atrás do outro. # Logo, uma série de eventos não pode ser um infinito real. 3 - Argumento da Expansão do Universo 4 - Argumento das Propriedades Termodinâmicas do Universo # Se o tempo fosse infinito no passado, o presente jamais ocorreria. # O presente ocorre. # Logo, o tempo não é infinito no passado. Conclusões Contra-apologética O argumento cosmológico Kalam talvez tenha sido o argumento para a existência de Deus mais criticado dos últimos tempos, tendo em vista que ele tornou-se famoso há pouco tempo através dos trabalhos de William Lane Craig. Vários materiais tem sido publicados, alguns com respostas absurdas, outros mais sérias. Quentin Smith tem sido um dos ateus que mais trabalhou na análise do argumento. Como a estrutura do argumento em si é válida, o trabalho de contra-apologética tende a se concentrar numa das duas primeiras premissas, tentando demonstrar que não necessariamente todas as coisas que começam a existir tem uma causa, ou que o Universo não começou a existir, sendo ou podendo ser eterno no passado. De maneira geral, todavia, as objeções se concentraram em tentar mostrar que o argumento cosmológico Kalam não é um argumento dedutivo, mas indutivo (i.e. embora seja possível, não necessariamente a conclusão é verdadeira) e, uma vez chegando a este ponto, desconsiderá-lo sob a acusação de se tratar de um argumento ao estilo Deus das lacunas, muito embora, filosoficamente, ainda tenha validade como argumento indutivo. 1º premissa Os argumentos sobre a primeira premissa normalmente consistem em apresentar pesquisas científicas na área de física quântica ou algum pensamento que revele que a idéia de que "nada sai do nada", embora pareça correta e sem dúvida tome a grande parte das ocorrências, não 2º premissa Conclusão final Dessa forma, o indivíduo que for abordado pelo defensor do argumento é forçado a escolher entre três opções: (1) Ele admite que o argumento é válido e que, logo, um Deus com as características que o argumento supõe existe (uma conclusão que direciona-se à uma forma de Cristianismo); (2) Ele nega o atributo de Deus "eterno", cometendo um erro absurdo de negação de atributos (podendo inclusive ser justificadamente ridicularizado por isso, já que negar o atributo de algo leva a incompreensões infinitas); ou (3) ele nega a cosmologia do Big Bang e o princípio filosófico lógico de que o tempo não pode ser infinito no passado, tendo assim que desconsiderar tanto a ciência quando a filosofia e, se trata-se de um ateu, acaba por demonstrar, desta forma, "que nem todos os ateus são tão racionais e intelectuais como os novos ateístas supõe que sejam", como diria o Fundador. 2º premissa Notas Referências Veja também * How to defend the Kalam * O argumento Kalam na Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy * CRR a ICW: Kalam * Maths and the Finitude of the Past, uma pequena explicação sobre as explicações matemáticas com relação à questão de o Universo ser finito ou não no passado. * God as the Cause of the Universe Considerações sobre causas * Is God Actually Infinite? * Considerações sobre o argumento * Subject: J. Brian Pitts on the Kalam Cosmological Argument * Causal Premiss of the Kalam Argument * Who created God? - ChristiansAnswers ;Listas de artigos sobre o argumento: * Common Sense Atheism * Infindels Cosmológico Kalam